How He Got Here
by mysistersays
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt is plotting something, Blaine is trying to stay dapper and they end up in unfamiliar but pleasurable territory. There will be full summaries before each chapter and warnings but it is a guaranteed smutty piece.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Kurt couldn't do it… lying against the back of the couch, pushed up against it, he couldn't really do anything but accept what was being done. HA! _What was being done_ indeed. Here he was trying to reciprocate, to show his boyfriend (he took every opportunity to call Blaine that!) that he was a willing participant, and yet he couldn't.

The onslaught of sensations and intense pleasure _everywhere_ were just too much. He was pretty sure that what they were doing barely qualified as first base, but it was still much further than they had gone.

That's when Kurt Hummel, boyfriend of Blaine Anderson, realised something….

How he got _here._


	2. Preperations

**A/N** So This will be quick I have outlined a fairly extensive story and I am not one to quit even though it's taken me weeks to work up to publishing. I hope to update bi-weekly till I start classes and then once a week or so. The story will cover a lot so I hope you can stick around! **  
><strong>

_Dinner. Check._

_Spritzer (non-alcoholic). Check._

_Dessert. Check._

_Sexy-Drive-Blaine-Crazy-So-We'll-Move-Past-First-Base Outfit. Check_

_Perfect!_

"Dad?" Kurt shouted up the stairs "You guys are going to be late, and Finn can't sit still down here. I can only keep him out of the kitchen for so long!"

"Relax Kiddo!" Burt exclaimed as he came down the stairs carrying Carole's bags. "We'll be out of your hair before Blaine gets here and I know for a fact that you set the clock twenty minutes ahead."

Kurt blushed, "I just need everything to be perfect"

"Kurt…" sighed Burt, "he'll love it, you guys have been friends for months, just cause it's your one month doesn't mean it's gonna change. Just promise me something…"

Kurt knew what was coming, probably could recite the speech in his sleep.

"You gotta know that we love you. Me and Carole, we want you there with us and so does Finn but we understand a week of Basketball isn't appealing especially when there's no malls close by. We'll be the full six or seven days…"

"Kurt!" He heard Carole calling from upstairs, and eager to escape the talk this once he decided to ease his dad's mind.

"I know Dad. This will be great for you guys and I'll have Blaine here during the days and Mercedes over some nights perhaps with the rest of the girls. Blaine never spends the night, we are a foot away at all times, doors are locked by ten and I'll call every day." He had a foot on the stairs when Burt stopped him.

"Hey Kurt? I trust you." Burt looked at his son and hoped he was doing the right thing.

Kurt proceeded up the stairs as he smiled to himself. He didn't want to break his Dad's trust but something needed to be done. It was ridiculous that any seventeen year old boy could be celebrating his One Month Anniversary and hadn't gone further than chaste kisses underneath porches right before he was forced to return home

As he pondered this he sought out Carole and realised that she was in Finn's room gathering some last minute items.

"Oh! Kurt!" she said breathlessly and she bustled around with one of Finn's duffle bags. "I don't know what Finn packed, everything he needs is still here."

Kurt chuckled and took the bag from her, "He's lucky you're much better at this than he is."

Carole patted Finns bed, which looked recently made and Kurt figured it would be safe to sit on.

As she sat beside him she softly began "it's been a while since we've chatted. I think nearly three weeks."

Kurt knew instantly that it had been exactly three weeks. He blushed while saying, "yeah…ahem. Three weeks exactly. uhhh Blaine and I had been going out for exactly a week."

"Hmmm" Carole nodded knowingly, "and now it's a special day, I want to say something to you. Something I'm afraid Burt won't approve of, so it'll be between me and you."

Stunned, Kurt nodded because he knew Carole and his dad had no secrets.

Carole looked straight at Kurt and continued, "I know…"

Kurt waited for the rest and all his plans for dinner, dessert, _after _dessert flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but blush.

Carole finally patted his knee and continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"H-how?" Kurt stuttered.

Carole raised her hand and Kurt decided it was probably better if he kept his mouth shut. "Burt likes to live in his own world," she chuckled, "let's just let this be between me and you. I won't stop you because like Burt, I trust you. He does too, more than you think, but you're his boy and he still has to protect you. I haven't told him yet but we're not going to be just the seven days. We'll be ten. Its summer and Blaine is off and so are you. Be responsible and as long as _you're_ happy and the house is fine, you can set your own responsible rules."

Kurt took a moment to process before it finally clicked. And the Carole continued much to his surprise.

"I've slipped some extra money in to that envelope of our hotels' numbers and my sister's contact information. Splurge a little on Blaine and you, you two deserve it."

Kurt just stared and when the oven timer downstairs went off he shook into action. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he squealed as he hugged Carole. Then quickly bounded downstairs as he remembered he left Finn and his Dad downstairs with unsupervised food that he desperately needed saved for tonight's dinner with Blaine.

He saw his Dad chuckle as he past him on his way to the kitchen hoping Finn wasn't already there.

"Finn Hudson there better be two perfect portions in that oven or so help me…" he froze in the door way as his eyes settled on the perpetrator, caught red handed or well more like white handed, with some control he stepped forward and made out that Finn had only helped himself to a small piece of the third breast piece Kurt had thrown in on impulse in case Blaine wanted seconds.

"Unhh… It's not poisoned? It's fit to be consumed" Finn declared.

"Finn…I…What?" Kurt was baffled.

Burt chuckled and Carole giggled in the door way behind Kurt.

Finn at least had the decency to look sufficiently reprimanded "The Tudors re-runs were on…" he mumbled as an excuse.

Kurt crossed his arms and perfectly arched his eyebrow before stating, "and…?" he scoffed and replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "I'll be sure to let Blaine know I'm not trying to poison him with the food I will be eating as well."

Kurt crossed the kitchen and flicked a teaspoon from the counter into his cream sauce before tasting it and satisfied he made sure to set the oven to warm and place the dish in there till Blaine arrived.

"Well!" Carole exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "Burt loaded the last bag already so we'll be off now." As she turned to walk towards the foyer she winked at Kurt and tugged Burt and Finn with her.

"Dude… we'll see you in a week!" Finn shouted into Kurt's ear as he tried to man-hug him but in reality just squashed Kurt into him.

"Bye kiddo." Burt patted Kurt's head before stepping out.

Carole simply winked again as she said, "Have fun!"

Kurt smiled inwardly as he thought of how well they meshed as a family even if it had taken months to get here. As the truck pulled out of the drive way Kurt waved one last time before heading inside to finish his preparations.

There wasn't much left to do, just setting the table and pulling out some new five inch diameter candles that had three wicks to them. They were quite hefty, and he'd felt a little ridiculous purchasing a six pack but figured you can always use candles and it was cheaper to get them in bulk. They weren't going to dine by candle light but Kurt still felt that he'd need maybe two on the table so the scent of vanilla and cinnamon would permeate the air, and if those happened to be the scents of his shampoo and body wash then it certainly wasn't planed.

Who was he kidding, after all this time, Kurt knew that Blaine would only be able to resist that scent for so long. After those chaste kisses Kurt always felt Blaine bury his nose into Kurt's neck as he hugged him goodbye. Because Kurt was a few inches taller, it was the perfect juncture where Blaine could drown in both the vanilla and cinnamon.

After checking on the homemade chocolate dipped strawberries which Kurt was pleased had set, he headed into his basement room once more to freshen up and change into his killer outfit.

Deciding to keep it classy he made sure he had on his best black silk boxers and decided to forgo an undershirt. He hadn't bought anything new except for a dress shirt. It was long-sleeved and a silky black with barely visible navy blue pinstripes that showed only when the light hit them right. That, coupled with a silver skinny tie and black slacks that were tailored to hug his ass like skinny jeans, with just enough give to make them perfectly comfortable made him look a couple years older. He set the thermostat to a comfortable 71 and made his way to his closet to grab a simple pair of black loafers that he could easily toe off when the time was right.

After a cursory glance in his dresser mirror he headed up stairs. Checking the oven contents and setting the Italian buns in he saw he had just five minutes to spare. He'd told Blaine to swing by at six-thirty but knowing how punctual Blaine was, he was expecting him to show up by six-fifteen. So as he adjusted the clock back to the correct time, instead of the six-thirty it showed now it read six-ten, which took away Kurt's twenty minute buffer so that Blaine and his family would not actually run into each other.

Any other day would have been fine but today, tonight, Kurt had plans that just involved Blaine, him and perhaps a couch or a bed to move things along.

Kurt took in a deep breath as he lit the two candles on the table, then deciding that he wasn't going to chance it, dug through the cabinet for the other four. Placing one on the island in between the table and kitchen where he planned to plate their dinners he paused to light it before moving to the living room. Figuring they'd likely be in here at some point because of the couch and entertainment system he lit a fourth candle here and waited for all three wicks to light before heading to his room again. Taking the last two with him he figured he'd place one on either side of his bed but reconsidered lighting them. He had ten seconds to decide as he thought he heard a car pull up so he placed one on each bedside table and the lighter in the drawer below one of the tables and made sure his room was tidy before taking the stairs up two at a time again.

The doorbell rang as Kurt reached the foyer…

"Perfect." He thought.


End file.
